I always come back
by The Crack Fox
Summary: A girl shows up at Nabootique. Her and Vince have a lot of history... Im rubish at summarys, please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my seccond FanFiction and I need a title, any ideas would be very helpful. I do not own the boos or any of the charicters. Alex is mine though!  
Please review!****

* * *

******

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Miss, but if you don't have the money I can't give you a room" The young man on the front desk said.

"FINE THEN! I'LL FIND SOMEWHRE ELSE TO STAY!" I shouted as I stormed out the door, suitcase in hand.

I looked down the street. Out of all the Hotels and B&Bs in London most were full, and any that weren't wouldn't give me a room. Most shops were dark and empty, it had just gone 5, others just closing up. I put my spare hand in my pocket as the first drops of a thunderstorm landed on my head. "Huh?" There was a small, crumpled piece of paper in the bottom. The writing was faded but I could just make out the word 'NABOOTIQUE', written in red ink. His handwriting.

"Well, it's worth a shot" I said to myself as I set of down the road.

-X-

After a while of asking for directions, walking round in circles, and getting nowhere I found it. The neon sign outside was flickering on and off. There was a warm yellow glow coming from inside. A man was stood over the counter, his back to me. I opened the door, the bell chimed.

"I'm sorry, we're closed. I forgot to turn the sign round" He said, turning from the counter to look at me. His face seemed familiar.

"Sorry. Erm… I'm looking for someone, maybe you know him, his name's Vince, Vince Noir"

"Yeah I know Vince, he lives here actually. I'm Howard Moon by the way. Vince is out right now but I can take a message if you want"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Can you tell him that Alex Holstone is looking for him. I'd better go if he's not in" I turned towards the door "Thanks Howard" I said over my shoulder.

"Erm, Alex. Would you like to wait here for him, I mean it's raining outside and you look like you need a place to stay"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not. Then you can get changed out of those damp clothes. Follow me" He said locking the shop door. He then headed up the stairs.

"Thanks Howard, I really appreciate it"

"No problem"

-X-

"And that's why I need Vince" I was sat on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate, dressed only in my Robots In Disguise 'The Sex Has Made Me Stupid' t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I was telling Howard about my night.

"Well I'm sure he'll be OK with it, I'll get the spare room sorted soon"

"There is one problem though…"

"Problem?"

"Yeah, a problem. I broke Vince's heart. It was a long time ago and I had no control over it but still"

"OK then, that could be a bit of a problem. What happened exactly?"

"Well… Me and Vince met when we were about eight, I'd just moved to London, and we got on really well, sort of like we were made for each other. We sat next to each other in all of our lessons, we were best friends. By the time we were thirteen we started dating, they were the best three years of my life, then something happened… My mum was killed in a car crash…

-X-

"_Are you sure your gonna be ok?" Vince asked me again. He was holding me tight and I was crying into his t-shirt._

"_Yeah, eventually… Vince, I haven't told you the full story yet" I said, wiping my cheeks "I have to live with my dad…"_

"_That won't be too bad…"_

"… _in America"_

_Vince's expression hurt me, a mixture of hurt and anger. A look no one want's to see on Vince Noir's face…_

-X-

"Things were never the same after that and after a week or two he never spoke to me again. I told him to keep in touch but I haven't heard anything"

"You haven't spoken to him for seven years? That doesn't sound like Vince…" Howard looked confused.

"Howard? HOWARD! You jazzy freak where are you?"

"Up here little man"

Then there were footsteps on the stairs. My heart was racing, like it was trying to break out of my chest. His voice was just as perfect as I remembered…

"Hey Howard… Oh we have company"

"Yeah I think you know her"

I turned around "Hey Vince" My voice was shaking.

-X-

Vince's face, a mix of hurt, anger and confusion. Worse than before…

"But… You… How…" He mumbled, he was incapable of putting a sentence together.

"Alex, you are a miracle worker. You have managed to shut Vince up!"

I laughed with Howard.

Vince shot Howard an angry look, then he gave me a worse one. I hated seeing him angry, his eyes never looked quite as bright when he was angry. Oh god how I missed those eyes, ocean blue and always sparkling.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I said to Vince "I like your hair, it really suits you"

Howard looked confused.

"It used to be short and brown"

"What shade, there are over one thousand different browns…"

"Not now Howard, I'm off to bed" Vince said.

"Hold on! Alex needs a place to stay and I said she could stay here if it's OK with you"

Vince just looked at me, his face unreadable. After a few seconds he turned and walked off.

"I'll take that as a yes then…" Howard said to me "I'll get your room sorted, back in a minuet"

-X-

"That's the bathroom. And this is your room" Howard said opening the door "I think that's everything, any questions just ask. Night"

"Night Howard, and thanks again"

The door closed behind him. My suitcase was on the bed, locked shut.

I took the key off my necklace and unlocked it. I opened the lid slowly. There they were, the only things I needed, about one hundred pounds and a set of three photos, me and mum, mum and the last one, Vince. He gave me that photo before one of my piano exams. I turned it over, written on the back, in red ink, were the words 'GOOD LUCK' and at the bottom 'P.S. I LOVE YOU'

It's funny how Vince always wrote in capitals, like he was shouting…

* * *

**Enjoy? Please tell me what you think, good or bad, whatever!**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! All of this chapter is Alex dreaming, memories. I may have to up the rating a bit because of violence... Thanks to Eleanor B-F for the first review to this story!  
****

* * *

**

****

Chapter 2

_"So this is our room then" I said. This was one of the smallest rooms in the whole college. The only furniture was two beds, two sets of chestier draws, one bedside table in-between the two beds and a small lamp. "Which side do you want?"_

_Jenney threw her on the bed on the left side of the room. "We NEED to redecorate!" She said._

"_Well we have a few weeks before the start of term… How about purple?"_

"_Sounds good"_

_I started unpacking the few clothes I had with me, the rest of our stuff would be delivered in the next few days. I took the three framed photos out of my bag and put them on top of my chestier draws. Jenny turned round._

"_Oh my god Alex! Are you still hung up over him? It's been four years, move on!"_

_I just looked down._

-X-

"_Surprise room inspection" Sandy, the head girl, poked her head round the door "Where's Jenny?"_

"_Science exam" I said, standing up. Sandy wasn't just head girl, she was head cheerleader, the captain of the hockey team and the netball team, but the worst thing was, Sandy was a bully. A tall, bottle blond bully._

"_Oh OK then, girls!" Sandy's 'friends' skipped into the room and started looking through mine and Jenny's stuff._

"_Oh, what's this?" Sandy said picking up the photo of Vince._

"_A friend, can you put it back please" I'd gotten good at keeping my voice steady, keeping the anger out of it._

"_If he's just 'a friend' why do you care so much?"_

"_Just leave IT"_

"_Ooo, getting angry are we?" Sandy's girls said together._

_Sandy put the photo down and turned towards the door. I was about to relax then she spun round on her heels and slapped the photo on to the floor, shattering the frame._

"_Oops" She said with so much sarcasm in her voice._

"_You bitch" I said quietly._

"_What was that?"_

"_I said, YOU BITCH!" I screamed, throwing myself at her. She fell onto the floor so I started pulling her hair and scratching at her face._

_Fights at school had become a regular thing for me and I'd become quite strong over the last few years, so this was nothing new._

_Sandy tried to push me away as her girls ran out of the room._

"_What's up with them…" Jenny said as she walked through the door "What the hell? Alex! You'll kill her!"_

"_GOOD!" I screamed, I was sat on sandy's chest strangling her. She made a faint chocking sound so I pushed down harder on her throat, that was when I felt arms round my waist pulling me away from Sandy. I was strong but Jenny was stronger "Alex stop this, you'll get expelled"_

_Sandy stood up and ran out the room._

" _What exactly happened here Alex?"_

_I looked at the smashed photo frame._

"_Oh Alex… I'm so sorry… I…"_

_My throat was dry from screaming and my eyes were red from crying. "My mum gave me that frame…" I managed to whisper._

-X-

"_I don't need this school!" I shouted at the gates. I sighed and turned round, dad's face was a picture._

"_What did you do this time?" He asked as he was piling my backs on to the back seats of the car, forcing me to sit in the front. "Six schools in four years, how is that even possible?"_

_I kept looking out the window as he started the car._

"_I'm not paying for another school, if you want to keep up this fashion designing or whatever it is you do you can pay for your own tutoring!"_

-X-

"_I'm sorry Miss Holstone, your farther passed away a few hours ago" The young nurse said "You can go and see him if you like"_

"_I haven't visited for almost a year, do you expect that to change?"_

_I didn't care anymore, not since he married _her.

_Dad married Rebecca, or Becky as she preferred to be called, about a year and a half after I moved in with them. I refused to be at the wedding, especially after Becky tried to make me give up fashion design and become a 'traditional housewife' like her._

-X-

_I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and threw the lid open. I grabbed my piggybank off the shelf and threw it on the floor, smashing it, and grabbed the coins and notes from the ceramic mess. I stuffed them into my purse. I got all three photos off my bedside table and placed them into my suitcase with one set of clothes and half of my money. I locked the case and ran downstairs, it wouldn't be long until Becky was back._

_I grabbed my mobile off the kitchen table and called a cab. The pad next to the phone looked empty so I scribbled a good bye note 'Gone abroad for a new life, thanks for nothing._

**So thats it for another chapter, hope it was as good as the last ;D**

**Stay mental,**  
**The Crack Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hello again! Chapter three... god I hate typing this stuff up! I have another chapter and a half written out by hand! I end up getting ideas at about midnight then I cna't sleep so I wright till three in the morning...  
OK, so chater three... Well basically its a bit boring. But most of this happens so early on in the story because i want to keep this to about ten chapters if I can, mainly because I have so many other ideas to write (Other fanfictions) and this was meant to be a one shot story but then I just kept writing!  
Sorry, I'll shut up i'm in a bad mood, probably from the lack of sleep!  
Enjoy X **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I was woken, photo still in my hands, by a talking gori"Why you have a picture of precious Vincey?""Well, strange talking ape…""Please, call me Bollo"

"Well, Bollo, me and Vince were friends at school"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Bollo mumbled as he walked out of the room, shaking his head. It was then when I noticed he had brought me breakfast.

"Meh, I'll thank him later" I said to myself as I picked up the tray.

-X-

"This is Naboo and you've already met Bollo" Howard said. Oh god had Bollo told them about the photo... "Now, Naboo. Alex here needs a job…"

"Yeah sure, as long as she's better than Vince at getting to work on time"

"I'm sure she will be…" Howard said, glaring at Vince.

I was confused, I didn't need a job.

-X-

"So I'm a shopkeeper?" I asked Howard as he was showing me round.

"Yeah"

"And the pay?"

"Ah, well about that… We get two euros fifty an hour but we don't pay rent to Naboo…"

"Ok, when do I start?"

"Well today's Sunday so tomorrow morning at ten"

"I'm off shopping today then, I need some clothes…" I said looking down at my feet. My other clothes were still damp from the rain yesterday.

"One second, VINCE!"

"WHAT?" Vince's voice said from upstairs.

"YOU WANT TO GO SHOPING?"

"Howard I don't think…" I started to say then I was interrupted by Vince almost falling down the stairs. He was trying to put on his shoes and run down stairs at the same time.

"Great" Howard beamed "You can show Alex round Top Shop, good luck!"

I'm not sure who that last part was directed at. Me and Vince looked at each other, this was going to be fun…

-X-

"Ooo, Woolworths!" I said as we walked past.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"I'll only be a minuet, can you Hold these?" I said shoving my Top Shop bags at Vince. "Thanks"

-X-  
Vince

Alex walked out of the shop with three bags and a manikin? "What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm a fashion designer" She said as she walked past me smiling.

"But, you wanted to be a vet!"

"Yeah well that didn't work out…"

-X-  
Alex

Back at the flat I was in the kitchen making coffee.

"You're a…"

"Fashion designer, yes"

Vince was still shocked by the fact that I made clothes "So what did you buy then?"

"Fabric, purple mainly, thread and the manikin"

"Have any of your clothes been on TV?"

"Yeah, once. Sue Denim wore the red dress I made in the video for 'Turn it up'"

"Oh, my, god… Sue Denim, as in one half of Robots In Disguise, wore your dress!"

"yeah then her and Dee signed my T-shirt. Didn't you notice yesterday?" I said turning round to reveal the signatures on the back of my t-shirt.

"No I didn't notice!"

"Here" I passed Vince his coffee. He has his coffee really strangely, hardly any coffee, about half a pint of milk and at least three sugars.

"Thanks"

-X-

I sat down at the kitchen table with a load of paper, a pencil, colouring pencils and a pen. A basic outline of a girl on one sheet.

"Great, fashion block!" I said standing up, usually I can just draw something straight away, this wasn't normal…

I walked past Howard's room, He was at Jazzcercise, Past Naboo's room. I don't know where Bollo sleeps… Past Vince's room.

"Huh?" Vince's door was open, he never left it open. It was always locked shut. That's a thought, where is Vince? "He's not in, it can't hurt to have a look…

I walked in, careful not to move anything.

His mirror ball suit was laid on his bed, there was something underneath it. A box, with a combination lock on it "Obviously, because Vince always keeps his stuff locked up…" I said, I'm talking to myself to much nowadays… "Right then, combination… His birthday" Nothing "OK then, something more simple, straight zeros" Still nothing "Well that's odd" I couldn't think of anything else "Hold on a minuet…" The lock clicked open. The date I left…

The box was full of photos of me and him, our first date, his birthdays, my birthdays and so many more…

"What's are you doing?" A voice said form the doorway.

I turned around "Oh Naboo. I was just…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. So what's in the box? I've wondered that for ages!"

"Just photos, but I shouldn't even be looking… Don't tell Vince, please, he'd kill me!"

He sounded high so he'd have forgotten this by morning, I doubt he'd be telling anyone…

"Well that's boring, I won't tell him" He said walking off.

I put the photos back and locked the box. I then moved Vince's mirror ball suit back to where I found it and headed back to the kitchen.

"OK then, fashion…"

******

* * *

**

**Stay mental,**

**The Crack Fox XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I've finally got chapter 4 up, YAY! The problem is I have chapter 5 and 6 to type up aswell, I might manage to get chapter 5 up by the end of today, if I type quicly... (That's not spelt right I know!)  
I still need ideas for a name for this, I haven't got any!  
****Please review!  
Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit weird... especially the first bit...****

* * *

**

"_I'm so glad you like the dress Vince!"_

"_Well it is beautiful, you're a genius!" He said, doing a twirl "Thanks babe" He walked over and put his hands on my neck. He pulled my face to his and kissed me._

"AAHHH!" I sat, bolt upright, in bed panting "Oh… My… God… What the hell was all that about?" I asked myself quietly, I didn't want to risk waking Vince, if I hadn't already.

I glanced at the paper on my bedside table "That's the dress…" I breathed picking up the pencil. It was half three in the morning but unless I got the idea down on paper there was no way I was getting to sleep…

-X-

"Mornin Alex, I brought you breakfast" Vince walked through the door, tray in hands.

"I'm not making you a velvet suit, your not a Mod anymore…"

"I know!" He put the tray down on the side of my bed "That's a beautiful dress"

"Oh, thanks" I must have fallen asleep drawing, only half of it was coloured in.

"I'd buy it, well if I was a girl or if… you know what, I'll leave"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea"

I couldn't help but think back to the dream, the kiss. Everything I've ever dreamt of, everything I'd ever experienced. Love, passion, friendship and longing. So many emotions all wrapped up into the one kiss, the kiss from Vince…

-X-

After I'd finished colouring the drawing, three shades of purple, and bought a sewing machine I started making it. I'd only leave my room for work. The best part of the next three days were spent in my room, sewing and cutting, then finally it was finished. The perfect dress for the perfect date…

-X-  
Vince

"Where are you going?" I asked Alex.

"Out, need more fabric"

"Right" She grabbed her bag off the table and ran down the stairs.

Another missed opportunity to tell her how I feel. The love I had for her never faded, and never will.

-X-

It's been two days since my failed attempt and Alex hasn't left her room since she got back from Woolworths, not even for work… I wonder what she's making, probably still the dress. Oh the dress… It will look amazing, purple always suited her…

"Vince? VINCE!" Alex's voice echoed through the empty flat. Why is it that we are always left alone together…

_That doesn't make sense Vince…_

Oh great, just wonderful! You've decided to join us, now go away brain cell!

"Vince where are you?"

"Kitchen"

Alex walked in with a white box in her arms "I've got a present for you"

"Oh thanks, why? It's not my birthday, or Christmas… Is it?"

"No just open it" she said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. What has she got me? I lifted the lid slowly. Purple velvet, a suit! "A VELVET SUIT!" I screamed "THANK YOU, oh my god…" I said lifting the jacket out of the box "Where did you get this?"

"I made it, that's what I've been doing for the last…" she stopped to think "Two and a bit days"

"Alex, you shouldn't have. How am I going to say thank you for this?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to see a movie, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure why not?"

_What have you just agreed to Vince?_

Erm…

_Yeah, you're going on a date with your ex-girlfriend, who you are still madly in love with, this won't end well…_

Oh what do you know! I know she doesn't feel the same way about me so this is just two friends going to see a movie together.

"Great! I'll go get dressed!" And with that Alex skipped off back to her bedroom.

-X-

"You look beautiful" I said as we walked through the cinema doors.

"You don't look too bad yourself, I'm so glad the suit fits"

"So what do you want to see, I'm up for anything…"

"Anything other than that new romance thing, Love spelt backwards is Love, I think it's called. I've…"

"Never been a fan of chick flicks, I know." Alex looked shocked that I'd remembered "How about… Hot Fuzz?"

"YEAH!"

_A horror? Yeah that's a good idea!"_

Actually it's a comedy…

_Yeah whatever! She'll get scared and cuddle up to you. That's the plan isn't it?"_

Maybe… Oh just shut up! "Two tickets to Hot Fuzz please" I asked the lady behind the counter. She gave us a funny look as she pressed the new touch screen operating system, well who could blame her, I'm wearing a purple velvet suit to the cinema.

"That's twenty five euros please" She said, glaring at Alex.

Alex just glared back.

-X-  
Alex

Half way through the film - It's awesome by the way - Vince yawned and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't know what to do, I still love him yeah but he could be trying to hurt me, just like I hurt him…

Everyone in the cinema screamed as the church spire fell through some guy's head. I hid my face in Vince's chest. He put his other arm around me and pulled me closer. No one was behind us, we were sat right at the back, but it felt like someone was watching me.

-X-  
Vince

Alex his her face in my chest as every one screamed - I wasn't sure what at, I wasn't watching - I wasn't sure what to do. I mean it's Alex, the girl I hadn't seen for seven years until about a week ago. My other arm moved round her shoulders and pulled her closer, it felt right somehow. I sat and watched her breathing for a while.

-X-  
Alex

After a few moments I moved away from Vince to watch the film but he kept his arms around me, I didn't want him to let go. It felt right, like old times. Sat by the river, under the trees with only each other for company.

_Vince had his arm around my waist and I was resting my head on his shoulder. Sitting together on a red and white checked picnic blanket -_I paid attention to small things like that - _sat by the river in an area where no other people come to, we found it when we got lost from the path one day, watching the world go by, enjoying every second._

-X-

"Well that was AWESOME!" I said as we left.

"Yeah it was ok" Vince replied.

"Were you scared?"

"NO! Just bored"

I nodded and kept walking. The silence stayed between us for a while, we both know what had happened. And that sort of hug isn't just 'friendly' oh no, it was much more than that.

_I think he still loves you…_

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your conscience, we haven't spoken for a while._

Oh right. Well you think wrong, it's not possible to still be in love with someone you haven't seen for seven years!

_And yet you managed it…_

**HAHA! Finding Nemo quote! I had to put it in...  
God when did I set this? First Woolworths and now Hot Fuzz in cinemas!****  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are like food, I'll starve without them :(**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! This chapter is so short! Hope you still enjoy it :)****

* * *

******

Chapter 5

A week and a half after the cinema things hadn't changed between me and Vince.

I was sat at m dressing table putting my hair into a high ponytail. I had an important job interview with the editors of Cheekbone magazine. They are looking for someone to create a clothing line exclusively for their readers and I've applied. I need the money…

I grabbed my design book off my bed and headed for the streets, only to be stopped by Vince.

"Where are you going all dressed up?"

"Party" I lied.

"Who's party? Why wasn't I invited? And why are you wearing grey to a party, and out of season?"

"Bye Vince!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

-X-  
Vince

_If she thinks she can lie to us she's got another thing coming!_

Yeah!

I took my coat off the peg and followed Alex down the road, round the corner and to the… CHEEKBONE HEAD OFFICE! What's she doing there?

_How am I supposed to know?_

I wasn't asking you!

-X-  
Alex

Sitting outside the chief editor of Cheekbone's office, all of my designs in the folder on my lap. Well I say all, I mean all but the dress. I wasn't giving that dress to anyone, it was the one I needed to impress Vince…

"Miss Holstone?"

"Yeah"

"I've got a Mr Howard Moon on the phone for you"

"Ok, one minuet. Hey" I said turning to the lady sat next to me "I'm meant to be next, could you tell them that I have to take a phone call?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks" I wasn't sure I believed her.

_This can't bee good…_

Oh go away conscience, I don't need you!

"Hello, Howard?"

"Alex! Thank god! You have to get home!"

"If it's that important why didn't you ring my mobile?"

"I did, and I answered it. You left it on the table…"

"What's up Howard?"

"It's Vince, there's been an accident…"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuunnn! Cliffhanger! You might have to wait ntill monday for the next chapter because I'm going away for two days from tomorrow :D**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy! So chapter 6, yeah. This is a bit of a depressing chapter, and just to confirm, all of this is made up and Vince isn't really in a coma (I had to tell you that because I was explaning to my little brother and he thought that Vince really was in a coma) And again, I don't own the boosh... Well, I have all of the DVDs, does that count as owning it? Anyway, Enjoy X****

* * *

******

Chapter 6

_I told you it couldn't be good…_

I was running down the street - I'd arranged for an interview later on in the week, but I left them my designs to have a look at - with tears streaming down my face. I swear on Jagger if this is just a way of getting back at me I'll…

That's the problem, I didn't know what I'd do. I loved Vince too much to hurt him again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I ran straight past the hospital entrance and almost into a man in a wheelchair.

"Sorry" I panted as I turned back to the doors.

-X-

"Excuse me" I said to the lady on reception "I'm looking for Vince Noir…"

"It's ok she's with me" Howard said from behind me "Alex, I'm so glad you're here" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Howard, let go… HOWARD!"

He pulled away, blushing.

"What happened to 'Don't touch me'?"

"… Good point…"

"What happened to Vince?"

"Some drunk-driver was driving on the pavement and hit Vince. It knocked him onto a parked car" Howard explained as we walked down the corridor. I couldn't look at him, I wouldn't let him see me cry. Crying is a sign of weakness.

"He's got three broken ribs, his left arm is broken, his skull was fractured and he's in a coma. I have to warn you, he looks very different."

"I can handle it" I said as I opened the door. To be honest I wasn't sure what to expect…

I took a deep breath and walked through the door. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he was only hooked up to a heart monitor and a drip.

"He's so pale…" I whispered. Vince was generally pale anyway but this was different. He didn't look real…

Naboo was sat in a chair next to Vince's bed. "Bollo asked me to give you a message" The tiny shaman said "He said, and I quote, Alex did this to precious Vincey"

"Me? ME! HE THINKS I DID THIS!"

"he said that if you hadn't gone to Cheekbone HQ 'Vincey' would have stayed at home…"

"No… oh god no Vince…" Tears were steaming down my face again. I was still stood in the doorway with Howard behind me "Why? Why did you have to follow me? Honestly Vince, that interview had NOTHING to do with you" I said walking forwards. I sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed, put my head in my hands and kept crying.

"We'll leave you two alone, Naboo" Howard said gesturing for the door.

-X-

After a few minuets the tears stopped and I looked up. Part of Vince's hair was covered by a bandage but the rest was spread out around his head, bandages covered his chest and his left arm was in a sling over his torso. I always thought Vince was beautiful, there really was o other word for it, but there was something about the way the light was hitting his face that made him look, well, perfect.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

I'd heard somewhere that if you talk to someone in a coma they recover quicker

"…I went to that interview so I could get the money to get my own place instead of living off you and Howard…"

Howard. What was up with him? He hugged me.

"… I was only meant to be staying with you for a few days but then things changed between us. And at the cinema… but then after that you hardly spoke to me, that's what made me decide to go for this job…"

I was crying again

"… Trust me Vince I did all of this for you. From what Howard has told me you were 'happy as a bean' before I showed up. I changed everything, AGAIN!"

I'd stolen a piece of paper from Howard's drawing pad - yes, he draws. Little doodles to go with Jazz songs - and I was writing this down. Even if Vince could hear me I doubt he would remember it when he woke up.

"And I'm sorry, for everything. For leaving the first time and for what I'm about to go and do. I'm sick of being the one who ruins everything. So I'm leaving, for good this time, going to a place where I can be eternally happy"

_I hope you get better soon.  
__Good bye and Good luck  
__Alex XX_

_P.S. I love you_

I finished the letter with the same words as on the back of the photo. I stood up and put the folded paper in Vince's hand, then leant down and gave him a kiss on his forehead "I love you" I whispered.

I walked out of the door and down the corridor.

_Just keep walking Alex, It'll all be over soon…_

-X-  
Howard

"Hey, Alex?" I said poking my head round the door "Alex? Oh god where's she gone? Huh?" I noticed a piece of paper in Vince's hand, I took it from him and unfolded it.;

_Dear Vince, _Hold on, you know all of this, cut to something else while I read it.

**Oh My God… Ice flow Nowhere to go, Ice flow Nowhere to go, lost in the blinding whiteness of the tundra! Check him out! They call him the shrew, arms in short then with the claw! I'm little Jonny frostbite, moving around, freezing you up, freezing you down, like an icicle…**

_P.S I love you_

Thanks, but did you have to cut to that?

**It was the first thing that came into my head, I couldn't think of anything else. Plus it's my story, I can do what I want… Even kill of some of the smaller characters if they get on my nerves…**

Point taken "Naboo, there you are. We have to get back to the flat!" I said as Naboo walked through the door.

"Why?"

"We have to stop her!"

"Who?"

"Alex, seriously though Naboo, we have to stop her!"

"Stop her from what?"

"She's going to kill herself…"

* * *

**Incase you hadn't worked it out the second bold bit was me talking to Howard... And OMG another cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Eleanor B-F thanks for all of the reviews! And chapter 6 was my favorite to write! Glad you liked it!  
****OK, so there's more depression in this chapter and a lot of dreaming, Enjoy X****

* * *

******

Chapter 7

Alex

Knelt down in the bathroom, in front of the full length mirror, wearing the dress; to try to prove to Vince I was doing this for him, if I couldn't make Vince Noir, the sunshine kid, happy then I had no chance with anyone else. Vince. I had his photo on the floor in front of me, I wanted his face to be the last thing I see…

**I picked up the knife and pricked the end of my finger. It was sharp alright. A small pool of crimson red was forming on my fingertip.**

-X-  
Howard

"Seriously Naboo, you could have brought the carpet" I said to myself, Naboo had stayed with Vince. "Why aren't there any taxis when you need them?" I was running down street after street. It was lunch time so not many people were around "And why the hell do we live so far from the hospital?"

Please Alex be OK, for Vince's sake…

I ran through the doors of the shop and up the stairs "ALEX!" I went straight to the bathroom, the door was open slightly "Alex?"

She was sat on the floor, leaning against the bath. Her left arm was as far from her body as humanly possible. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, even when she's taking her own life she's careful to keep the dress clean.

It was unreal how much she looked like Vince, long black hair around a thin pale face - If they'd been next to each other you'd think they were family - Beautiful… Don't think that Howard! Her and Vince still love each other, it's obvious… I turned round to find something to stop the bleeding "What the…" Written on the mirror were the words _I'm so sorry Vince but I have to do this_ Written in… blood…

"Great, so we don't have any bandages, I mean why would we?" Most injuries could be fixed by one of Naboo's potions, but I didn't want to risk getting the wrong one and turning her into some sort of beetle or something…

I turned back to Alex and the dress.. Scrap fabric!

-X-  
Alex

_My eyes fluttered open. I was laid in a green field, with flecks of colour from wild flowers. I sat up, there were trees in front of me and a river behind them. "I know this place…" I said to myself as I stood up. I turned round, Top Shop "Wow… this has to be heaven…" But something was missing, no not missing, just out of view…_

-X-  
Vince

_I walked out of the Top Shop mega store._

"_Alex?" She was stood in the middle of the field, wearing the dress._

"_Vince? VINCE!" She shouted as she ran towards me "no…" She stopped suddenly "Oh no…" She broke into tears._

"_Alex? What's wrong?" I said walking towards her._

"_No NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"_What's not fair?"_

"_YOU! Being here! I was trying to make you happy… but…"_

-X-  
Alex

_He can't be here! No, that would mean he's dead as well… "It's so unfair!"_

"_What's unfair?" He pulled me into a hug._

"_You're DEAD Vince!"_

_He let go of me "Dead?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No, I'm in a coma. Well that's what the voices in my head keep telling me…"_

"_Voices, who's voices?"_

"_Howard, Naboo, some people I don't know, and well you"_

"_Me? Oh… Do you remember anything else I told you?" Please god no…_

"_Only that you were sorry, for everything"_

-X-  
Vince

_What is she talking about? I'm not dead, and neither is she… Oh god, I remember now… "Alex…"She faded away in front of my eyes "WHAT THE HELL?"_

-X-  
Alex

My vision went blurred then a bright light in my eyes and Howard's face.

"Alex, I'm so glad you're OK. Don't EVER do that again!"

"Where's Vince? I want to go back to sleep…" I mumbled, ignoring Howard.

"He's in the next room, the private rooms aren't quite big enough for two beds"

"Can I go see him?" I asked sitting up.

"yeah, about that. You're not allowed out of bed yet…"

"Might I ask WHY?"

"Your body's still low on blood, trying to walk could kill you"

I moved the covers off my legs and slid off the bed. Howard was about to protest but I shot him an angry look and he sat back down. I slowly walked out of the door. I felt fine, just a bit tired, that's all. I wasn't sure why I wanted to be with Vince, especially after what I'd just tried to do. It was then that I noticed I was still wearing the dress, and that there wasn't any blood on it.

I opened the door to Vince's room and walked in. No one else was in there.

"Vince, I am so sorry…"

-X-  
Vince

I'm sorry Vince, please wake up.

_The voice, Alex's voice, was back. And it was so loud. "Trust me, I've tried!"_

Vince, please, please wake up.

"_I can't wake up Alex!"_

_There was a pause._

Oh, I get it now… Vince, the Vince in your head, go to sleep. Please, just try it!

"_Sleep! Alex, you've gone wrong. But OK I'll try it…" I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes…_

**OK, that's it for another chapter, the next one should be up soon.**

**Stay mental,  
The crack Fox XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Whoo! Chapter 8! OK, I don't own the boosh, or the hospital, or any of the nurses, or the doctors... I do own Alex though! Enjoy X**

**P.S. I've just found the radio series of the Boosh on and I'm listening as I write!**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 8

"Alex, you have to go back to bed" Howard said, he'd joined me a few moments ago.

"Five more minuets, please"

"Fine but no more than that" He said as he left.

I sat, holding Vince's hand, for the whole five minuets watching him breath. His heartbeat was steady, it seemed so loud with no one else around.

"Alex, you've had your five minuets" Howard said poking his head round the door "Now back to bed"

"Fine!" I said, standing up "But just so you know, I'm not happy about this, I'm fine!"

"If you say so…"

-X-  
Vince

"_Alex, I wish you could hear me!" This world is perfection, apart from one thing, no Alex "I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore…" I whispered to myself._

_The day Alex left hurt me more than she could possibly imagine, but then she came back. I wasn't sure how to react. I still love her and I always will, there's no way that's ever goin to change. "Oh for crying out loud! Why can't I sleep!"_

You've been shouting at the sky for the last five minuets, that's probably why…

_Ignoring my brain cell I laid back down and tried to go to sleep. Usually I only have to be laid in bed for a few minuets then I'm asleep. But now, when it really matters, nothing!_

-X-  
Alex

"I don't see why I couldn't stay with Vince, I mean I'm doing the same in here as I was in there, just sitting!

Shut up, I'm sick of you whining!"

Whoa, what's up with Howard? That's not like him.

"Howard?"

"What now?"

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because, you still love Vince. And he still loves you, it's obvious! Everyone knows apart from you two!"

"Howard…"

"God! You're even starting to sound like him!"

What was he talking about? "Howard, why won't you let me sit with Vince?"

"Because…"

"You don't have a reason, do you?"

He lowered his head and started reading his Jazz magazine again.

"And because you don't have a reason, I'm going back to him" I got out of bed and went back to Vince

-X-  
Vince

_I'd been trying to sleep for the last quarter of an hour so I'd given up. I rolled onto my back and the clouds above me parted to reveal a bright light. "What the…"_

No! Don't go into the light!

_No, this looks like a ceiling light…_

-X-  
Alex

I had been watching Vince breathing for about ten minuets now, his bandaged chest slowly rising and falling. I looked at his face, his beautiful face, his eyelids were moving and slowly his eyes opened. I wasn't sure if I should tell someone or not.

_You probably should…_

"Vince, Vince?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Oh thank god you're OK!" The note, where was the note?

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm OK too" He said as he tried to sit up.

"Don't. You were hit by a car, you'll be in a lot of pain…"

"Yeah I am! Ouch!" He put his hand to his head "Alex…"

"What?"

"You said I was dead"

"No I didn't"

"No, not here, in my dream. What did you mean by that?"

"We had the same dream… how do I say this? Erm… I tried to kill myself"

The look on Vince's face was pure fear.

"W… why?" he chocked.

"Because I couldn't make you happy" I was crying again.

"Alex, you make me happy just by breathing"

I held my breath for a while.

"That's not funny!"

I leant down and hugged him, careful not to cause him any more pain.

"I love you" Vince whispered into my ear.

"I love you too"

-X-  
Vince

"I'd better go and tell someone you're awake" Alex said, pulling away from me.

"Yeah, don't tell Howard yet though, I don't want to see him yet…"

"…OK" She walked out of the door and closed it softly behind her. I wanted her to stay but in Hospital you can never be alone for to long, anyway she'd be back soon. Alex had a bandage round her wrist and she was wearing the dress. What's the deal with that thing, it's like she never takes it off.

My train of thought was interrupted by a doctor and two nurses walking through the door, followed by Alex.

"I'm sorry Miss Holstone, you'll have to wait outside" One of the nurses said.

"OK, don't worry Vince, I'll be back. Like always" She winked at me as she left.

"Right. Hello Vince, I'm David Carpenter, I've been taking care of you for the last couple of days"

-X-  
Alex

I didn't want to leave but I had to wait outside. I took one last look through the window before the younger of the nurses gave me a fake smile as she closed the blinds.

I sat down on the chair outside, just as Howard opened the door to my room.

"Hey, is Vince OK?"

"Yeah, he's woken up actually"

"Well that's good, I take it you're feeling better"

"Much thanks"

A young nurse walked over to me "Hello again Alex, long time no see"

"Jenney?"

* * *

**Oooo another cliffhanger! I'm so mean hehe ^_^**

**Stay mental,  
****The Crack Fox XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I hope you are all likeing the story so far, i'm enjoying writing it ^_^ Unfortunately there's only about another chapter after this :( AH well! The next chapter just needs typing up and uploading then it's done! But I might add another chapter, like 10 years in the future or something, not sure yet! And PLEASE I need ideas for a name!  
I do NOT own the boosh... :'(  
Enjoy X****

* * *

******

Chapter 9

"Oh my god Jenney" I stood up and gave her a hug "So you went with the nurse thing then"

"Yeah, I moved here shortly after you left. I'm still in training though. What are you doing here?"

"Well my dad died…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah yeah, and I packed up and moved here. This is one of my room mates, Howard, this is Jenney, we went to collage together, for a while anyway"

"Hi, _one_ of you're flatmates. Who's the other one?"

I blushed and lowered my head.

"No… NO WAY! You found him!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here"

"Oh really?" She said looking at my wrist.

The blinds of Vince's room opened again and the younger nurse walked out looking angry "Lucky cow" She grumbled as she walked past. Jenney and Howard both looked at me with confusion on their faces. I shrugged and walked into Vince's room.

"That's everything we need to know for now Vince, I'll be back to check up on you later" Dr Carpenter said . He then walked out "Erm, nurse Whitehall, I know you're on a break but please, less of the chit chat"

"Yes doctor, I have to go guys, nice to finally meet you Vince. Here's my number, give me a call and we'll catch up yeah?"

"yeah, see you later"

"Who was that?" Vince asked me as Jenney left.

"An old friend, I'll explain later"

-X-

"So you and Jenney were at collage together about tree years and now she's working here?" Vince asked.

"Yeah"

"How did she know my name, and what did she mean by 'nice to finally meet you' and why does her name have a 'e' at the end?"

**Because I can't spell! And I'd forgotten how I spelt it in Chapter 2.**

"Erm… OK then… I might as well tell you, you know that photo you gave me before a piano exam?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I still have it"

"You still have it? Why?"

"Because I love you"

-X-  
Vince

She still loves me?

_FINALLY! I've been waiting for you to catch on since she moved in!_

Oh, so you knew all along did you?

_Yeah, pretty much. And you love her?_

Yes.

_Well tell her, you haven't said anything for at least two minuets now…_

"I love you too Alex"

Her eyes lit up and she leant down and hugged me "I'm so sorry, for leaving and for…"

"It's OK, I forgive you. Just stop going on about it"

"OK" She said as she pulled away "We have to go, visiting hours are almost over and I've been discharged, see you tomorrow yeah"

"You'd better come back though"

"I always come back" She said as she closed the door.

_Vince, I think you've got yourself a girlfriend…_

-X-  
Alex

"I'd better clean up the bathroom" I said as I got out of the taxi.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you and Vince are back together, I guess this means you won't be getting your own place then?"

"What makes you think that me and Vince are back together? And how did you know about that?"

Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "This, I didn't put it back because there was no way I was letting you kill yourself! You make Vince so happy, yeah he _looked_ happy before you showed up but his eyes gave him away" He handed me the paper "Don't ruin it again. Night!"

"It's only four…" I said as Howard headed for his bedroom. I opened the bathroom door "Right then, lets get this cleaned up"

-X-  
Vince

"Everything seems fine, we'll keep you in overnight for observations, but if nothing changes you can go home in the morning" The young nurse said "And are you sure you don't want to go for a drink?"

"I've told you, I've got a girlfriend"

"Fine, your loss" And with that she left the room.

_Vince! You have a proper girlfriend again! I'm proud of you, no more one night stands, you're in a relationship!_

A what?

_A relationship._

Hey hold up, we've been going out again for about an hour…

_Plus the, was it two years?_

I think so…

_Plus the two years from school. You're in a relationship._

**Ah the end of another chapter!  
Please review!**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Chapter 10! Sorry It's taken such a long time for me to get this up, I couldn't be botherd to type for a while! Anyway, I hope this is OK, I don't really like this chapter but hey ho...  
****This is the last chapter, apart from the Epilouge (Which is hopefully going to be up soon) So I'll give proper thanks then.  
I don't own the boosh!****

* * *

******

Chapter 10

-X-  
Alex

**A year and a half later…**

Me and Vince had officially been dating since a week after Vince was discharged from hospital.

"Alex?" Vince said from the sofa. I was sat at the table, doodling… "you want to go out for dinner tonight? It's been ages sine we've been alone together"

"We're alone together now but sure, why not"

"Great" He said getting up "What are you drawing now?"

"Nothing" I said closing my design book.

"Well, I give you a hour and a half to get ready then we're going"

"OK… You were talking to yourself weren't you?"

"Yeah, well and you, kinda…"

"Go on" I could tell Vince wanted to go and get ready. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped off to his walk-in wardrobe, we both had one. I opened my drawing book and sighed "Some day…" I whispered as I stood up, I picked up the book and headed to get dressed.

-X-  
Vince

"I don't believe it! You actually managed to improve the dress" I said as Alex came out of her wardrobe. - We'd gotten our own place a few months ago. A three bedroom flat above a shop called Davidsons, right next door to Nabootique, we still work there but it wasn't fair on Howard us staying in the flat. - She'd added a line of sequins around the neckline and more layers to the bottom, so it was more puffy. Alex looked fabulous.

"Well with four people working at Nabootique I've had a lot of spare time"

"I take it you're ready then"

"Yeah, after you"

-X

_You haven't forgotten it, have you?_

Forgotten what?

_For crying out loud Vince!_

Oh yeah, I have it.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he reached our table.

"Yes, I'll have the lobster" Alex said with a look that said 'I'll pay for my own'.

"And I'll have the smoked salmon" I said as I handed the waiter my menu.

"Is that everything?"

"Oh, and a bottle of your finest champagne, thanks"

"Champagne? What's the occasion?" Alex asked.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

_Don't loose it now Vince! You can do this!_

"… I love you Alex, and those seven years we spent apart were the worst seven years of my life and I don't want to be apart again so…" I got the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee "… Alex Holstone, will you marry me?"

-X-  
Alex

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!"

"Wow, Alex. You don't know how happy this makes me…" He said putting the ring on my finger. Gold with a clear diamond, simple yet beautiful.

"Shut up" I said leaning down to kiss him.

-X-

"Hey Howard" I said as me and Vince walked in through the door of Nabootique hand in hand "Is Jenney upstairs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We've got something to tell you, I'll be back in a minuet" I gave Vince a quick kiss and ran up stairs.

Jenney and Howard got together about three months after Vince left hospital.

"Jenney? JENNEY!"

"What? WHAT!"

"Don't mock me! Come downstairs, me and Vince have something to tell you" I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs.

"Ah, Naboo, Bollo. Perfect timing" Howard said as they walked through the door "Vince and Alex have something to tell us"

"Alex pregnant" Bollo grunted.

"No Bollo… Not yet anyway…" Vince looked petrified "I'm kidding Vince, don't look so scared. Actually, we're getting married"

Wow, that's great!" Jenney said, pulling me into a hug "Have you decided on a date yet?"

"God, slow down! He only proposed an hour ago!"

"Oh, right…"

"Let's celebrate, I think we've got some wine" Howard said looking over to Jenney.

"Yeah we have wine!" Jenney said pulling me back upstairs.

"We are having it large"

"How the hell did Tony Harrison get in Naboo?" Howard asked.

Naboo shrugged.

-X-

"Jenney?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you be my maid of honour?"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Yes! Does that mean I get to help with the rest of the wedding?"

"You're going to even if I say no…"

"Great! Lets get started!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off to her and Howard's room.

-X-  
Vince

"Howard?"

"What little man?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"Sure, why not"

-X-  
Alex

**Three and a half months later…**

I stepped out of my wardrobe in my wedding dress.

"Wow Alex, you look amazing"

"I know!"

"How long did it take you to make that?"

"A couple of weeks… Jenney, I'm not sure about this anymore…"

"Alex, you'll be fine"

-X-

Stood outside the church doors "Jenney, I'm really not sure…"

"Shut up! You're practically shouting! Vine will hear you! You ready?"

I gave her a small nod.

"OK then, this is your time to shine"

-X-

"Do you Vincent…"

Vince shot the vicar an angry look.

"Sorry. Vince Noir, take Alexandra Holstone to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Alexandra Holstone…"

"I do"

"Erm… OK then" He turned to Vince "You may now kiss the bride"

Vince put his arms round my waist and kissed me, it was more wonderful than ever before. Everyone else seemed to disappear, It was just us. Vince in his black suit and me, in my one of a kind, long, white, wedding dress. I'd told Vince he could wear whatever he wanted but he insisted that he did this 'the proper way' so he went out and bought a tux.

Vince pulled away and turned to face everyone, Naboo, Bollo (how we convinced the vicar to let a gorilla into church I'll never know) Leroy, Jenney, Howard, a load of Vince's friends, my auntie Sue (She'd herd I was in London and sort of just turned up) and the whole of the shaman council (Why, I'm not sure).

Everyone stood up as and threw confetti at us as we walked down the isle.

"After you" Vince said opening the car door. A black Rolls Royce.

"Thank you kind sir" I did a small curtsy and Vince laughed. He got in the car after me.

"Driver, To Nabootique!" Vince said as the engine started "So Mrs Noir. Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Mrs Noir, that sounded weird "How about Corfu?" I said, pouring us both a glass of champagne.

"Corfu it is"

* * *

**Please review!**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox XX**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello guys! For the last time on this Fanfic :'( I'm sad it's over now but oh well! I hope you enjoy this, you don't hve to read the credits if you don't want to!****

* * *

******

Epilogue

**Sixteen years later…**

"Alice, go tell your sister dinner's ready" I said as I put the plates down on the kitchen table.

"Fine. Jackie, JACKIE!" Alice shouted towards Jackie's bedroom.

"What?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"OK! One minuet" Jackie shouted back.

I turned to Vince "I still cant believe you gave up your wardrobe so Jackie could have her own room"

"Yeah, well they're fifteen now, they need their own space"

"Jackie, come on, your dinners getting cold!" I shouted, no one thought of getting up and going to Jackie's room.

"Give me a minuet"

"You said that a minuet ago, get in here!"

"Fine" Jackie trudged into the kitchen and sat down.

"So how's the recording going?"

"Good, till dinner's ready"

"Sorry girls, but you have to eat" Vince said "You two come up with a name yet?"

"Yeah" Jackie said "We're going with Split Personality, you know, because we're like two halves of one person"

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Are you still planning on going on X-Factor then?" I asked.

"No the auditions have finished" Jackie said.

"So we're going on Britain's Got Talent instead" Alice added.

"And when are the auditions?" Vince said.

"Two weeks on Friday is the first day"

"You'd better get practicing then, have you chosen what you're going to wear yet?"

"Yes dad you can help with our outfits" Alice said, Jackie didn't look happy though. She hates to follow fashion, that's why she gets me to make all of her clothes.

"Correct answer"

We all laughed.

-X-

**Two weeks and three days later…**

Jackie walked on stage, bass guitar in hand wearing her black skinny jeans and 'I have issues' t-shirt. She'd brushed her shoulder length, shock red (Me and Vince could hardly say no to hair dye) hair into a sort of Mohican, and somehow, she managed to look good. Alice walked on after Jackie with her guitar on a strap over her shoulder. She was wearing her blue denim skirt, fishnet tights and 'Frankie say relax' T-shirt. She'd straightened the long brown hair and simply added a hair bad with peacock feathers on it. They both looked stunning.

"Hello" Amanda said "Who are you?"

"I'm Jackie"

"And I'm Alice, and together we are Split Personality"

"Are you two related?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we're twins actually" Jackie said.

"And what are you ding today?"

"We're playing and singing Turn It Up by Robots In Disguise"

"Ok then, when you're ready"

Jackie nodded at Alice who then nodded at the sound man.

-X-

By about half way through the audience were cheering them on. The song ended.

Simon sat forward "Girls, I have to say that's not the best performance I've seen today" The audience booed him. "But it's pretty close"

"I have to disagree with Simon" Amanda said "I do think that's the best performance"

"OK, Peers. Yes or no?"

"I'm going to say yes"

"Amanda?"

"One hundred percent yes"

"Girls… You've got three yes's, well done"

Jackie and Alice walked of stage towards me and Vince.

"Well done!" I said "Three Yes's!"

"That doesn't matter" Alice said "What do _you _think"

"it's a yes from me"

"Ditto" Vince said as we left.

-X-  
Jackie

**One month later…**

And our final act tonight, please welcome, Split Personality" Dec said from the stage. The doors in front of us opened and filled with smoke.

We'd got to the final.

There was only two other acts standing in our way; a dance troop and a young girl who sang, badly.

We walked up the stairs and to our microphones.

Alice started playing along with the drum recording. This was our song, Zombie. The first song e ever wrote, a whole three years ago. I joined in with the bass part.

_Another head hangs lowly_

_Child is slowly taken_

_And the violence caused such silence_

_Who are we mistaken_

Alice started singing._But you see, it's not me, it's not my familyIn your head, in your head they are fighting_

I joined in now._With their tanks and their bombsAnd their bombs and their gunsIn your head, in your head, they are cryingIn your head, in your headZombie, zombie, zombieHey, hey, hey. What's in your headIn your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie_

I sang the next verse.

_Another mother's breakingHeart is taking overWhen the violence causes silenceWe must be mistakenIt's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they're still fighting_

Alice joined in again._With their tanks and their bombsAnd their bombs and their gunsIn your head, in your head, they are dyingIn your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie_

The crowd were cheering us on again. As the music died down Ant and Dec walked on stage to talk to us.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of fans with us tonight" Ant said "Is it true that you two wrote that song?"

"Yeah" I said.

"May I say, very good writing girls. OK so the audience loved you but what did our judges think?" Dec said "Amanda, lets start with you"

"I have to say, I loved your performance of Mr Brightside last night and I thought you couldn't get any better. You proved me wrong"

"OK Peers?"

"Amanda's right. You did better tonight than ever before"

Thank you Peers. Now Simon, you didn't like last nights song, what do you think of this?"

Alice was scanning the audience, she could tell how people feel just by looking in their eyes. She gave me a small nod, it'd gone well.

"Well I think it would be a real shame if you didn't win. Even if you don't I hope you do well in the future. I have a question, who's the drummer?"

"That's me" I said into Dec's microphone.

"So why don't you play the drums here instead of the bass?"

"Because it's easier to sing whlie playing the bass than the drums"

Simon nodded.

-X-

"We have a tie!" Ant said.

Us and Vicky Stephens - The singing girl - She was good, we had no chance.

"So it's up to the judges, lets start with Amanda"

"I hate it when it comes down to this. Erm… Vicky, you did really well but I have to go with Split Personality"

Peers started talking, I wasn't listening though.

"OK Simon, it's up to you" Dec said, Peers must have voted for Vicky.

Simon sighed "I really don't want this responsibility, they are both great acts so I'm giving my vote to the audience"

Everyone started shouting Split personality, and I mean EVERYONE.

"Well then, I'm going with Split Personality"

The confetti started raining down on us and Alice pulled me into a hug "We won" She whispered into my ear.

"Well never" I laughed.

"OK Vicky, we'll talk to you later. Now Jackie, Alice, how does it feel to have just won Britain's Got Talent?" Ant asked us.

"Great" We said together.

"Would you mind playing for us again?"

"Sure, why not"

-X-  
Alex

**Two and a half weeks later…**

"_And that was Split Personality with their number one hit single Zombie" _The TV said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Vince said.

I shrugged and went downstairs. I opened the door "Sue, Dee? What are you doing here?"

"Well we heard that Jackie and Alice are at number one" Sue said.

"You need outfits?"

"Yeah"

"Come on in"

Me, Vince, Sue and Dee had bumped into each other while I was pregnant, and because I didn't know anyone else, Sue became Jackie's godmother and Dee became Alice's godmother. Yeah Jenney wanted to be the godmother but she's their auntie, she wasn't at the time, but they called her Auntie Jenney anyway.

"So what do you ant costumes for this time?" I asked Dee.

"Girl. We were thinking sort of Super Hero sort of thing. Oh, we also need another evil mastermind and two girls for our video for Arguments…" Dee said looking at Vince, Alice and Jackie.

"HELL YEAH" they said together.

* * *

**Credits**

**The Boosh and all of it's charicters belong to Noel Fielding and Jullian Barrat (As far as I know)**

**Ant, Dec, Simon, Amanda, Peers, Sue Denim and Dee Plume all belong to themselves (I think)**

**I own Alex, Jackie, Alice, Jenney, Vicky and all other extras.**

**Robots In Disguise own Girl, Arguments and Turn It up.**

**Other songs.  
Mr Brightside - The Killers  
Zombie - The Cranberries**

**If I mentioned any more songs (I can't remember) I don't own them!**

**Thanks To:**

Eleanoe B-F  
DaTrickseyHobbit  
**Star-light1990**

**For either reviewing, favoriting or adding this to their alerts list.**

**Also Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this in the future (If anyone does, I can't tell the future)**

**I think that's everything, if not, oh well, nobody's perfect!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, Thank you And STAY MENTAL,**

**The Crack Fox XXX**


End file.
